WHEN CUPID MISSED
by wrightless823
Summary: Mikan Sakura strongly believes that CUPID is real, everybody believes he's not, but the thing is, Cupid is real alright, only that he matched her with the wrong guy.


_Disclaimer: Everybody in this fandom knows that, Higuchi Tachibana is the mastermind behind the remarkable manga, Gakuen Alice, which means that I DO NOT own it._

_a/n: I was supposed to post a one-shot but in the midst of writing that one shot another plot was formed and I ended up finishing this earlier than the one-shot so, here it is, my first chaptered story :) The prologue btw contains OCs, characters of GA still doesn't appear in the prologue but please do read, I promise they will in Chapter one, so please continue on with the story. And yes, for this moment I guess this story is set in AU, so... please do read this. :)_

* * *

**WHEN CUPID MISSED**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The Cursed One**

_"-because among the herd, there always will be a black sheep."_

**

* * *

**

For they were cupids.

They ruled the skies above with wings that flourished like those on Doves and yes they were angels but the rarest of their flock. Because what they had to offer wasn't that of guidance, not exactly for they formed an extraordinary alliance.

They weren't involved in the war between good and bad but somewhere between two individuals is where they stand. A link they create, a test of fate, a bond that even through forever, withstands. A bow in their hands and a quiver of arrows, these they have instead of halos they might be small, you might think them shallow, but what they bring concludes ones sorrow, and with one accurate shot they strike, for the next thing you know you are floating on skies.

For they bring bliss, and provoke a kiss. They take a risk and then they hit, and once it strikes they prove...

_-that love truly do exist.

* * *

_

In over hundreds of decades there had never been erroneous acts among the descendants of Eros, god of erotic love and beauty, never. They live up to their reputation: fast, definite and accurate. Each one of their kind had possessed such talent and skill ever since they marked their existence on the skies above, it was inborn, it run in their bloods, they were the highly acclaimed cupids, descendants of a god.

Through those years cross breeds among cupids and angels were obtained but this only made them invincible. They became more knowledgeable of man's compatibility. They were more aware of the specificities man required from their opposites and they acquired the ability and knowledge to discern the strengths and weaknesses a relationship can go through which made them more precise in their selecting of pairings.

And having the angel's blood run through their veins, they were bestowed of the responsibility of watching over the pair whom they linked and protecting the bond they created. For an arrow once inflicted on man would create a bond that could never be broken, and this, the only flaw identified, made them more precautious in the choosing of mates in order to create a union that could withstand adversities and subsist until forever.

But through those decades of perfection, one cupid was fated to be born on the day when all knowledge was subdued due to the brief unconsciousness of the rest of the cupids and this eventually led to a devastating mission which defied everything that was defined of a cupid.

"This is unacceptable!!!" A voice thundered in the skies threatening every cupid present in their current assembly.

Little Matheus cowered as he descended his head, eyes shut tight and lips pale white. "Oh, most honorable descendant of Eros, do forgive me, my lord, I swear to my bow, I would do everything to undo my acts."

"Undo?! To undo your acts is impossible you incompetent fool! And you dare swear to your bow when you are most unworthy of it!!" The highest of the cupids turned to his most trusted servant, he signaled for him to approach the stand and declare the consequences that Matheus had to suffer.

As he was about to declare Matheus' punishment a voice dared to interrupt the session, one that is of the most forbidden acts in assemblies especially from a middle classed cupid.

"Oh, please lord Vermos, do pity my son, he is after all a cupid, a descendant of Eros, purveyor of love, please do hear what he has to say." Terrified as she maybe, a female cupid, forwarded from the crowd and spoke valiantly for her only son.

Lord Vermos lifted his chin and gazed at his god above, praying for a worthy verdict for the obtuse cupid, he is after all a democrat. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands as his wings slipped through his back. And as if hearing from the gods he drew one deep breath and eyed the inglorious cupid by his feet.

"And what do you suggest to this assembly for it to reconsider its verdict upon you?"

Upon hearing those, Vermos's most trusted servant retaliated. "Forgive me my lord, but please do understand, we have to carry on with our judgment, he had committed a horrible mistake that had utterly damaged our reputation! Please excuse my tone but I do not tolerate mistakes such as these and I am quite sure that the gods agree with me!-

He united two individuals who, in every single matter, are not and are never, meant to be!"

The assembly buzzed and the halls were then filled with whispers. All cupids were in favor of the servant for such shameful acts had never been recorded in their history and who knows what dreadful events may occur after the unfitting union of two human beings.

"Silence fellow cupids! And loyal one, I differ your words, for the gods never condemn." Vermos's deep, loud voice drowned all the whispers to a complete sea of silence.

Matheus turned his head yet still on his knees, eying every cupid present in the assembly examining if he already was permitted to speak. Once he knew that they would hear his pleas he gasped for air and raised on his feet.

"My dear lord, fellow cupids, please hear me out, I am guilty of my acts and I am very much ashamed of it. I inflicted arrows on two different individuals which will soon result to a forbidden bond, right at this moment, I presume that they have already been acquainted of each other, one may already fall or maybe both, but I am never too sure. In time, both would certainly fall for the other and there would clearly be nothing to keep the bond from breaking, hear me out as I suggest to find a cure for the only flaw in our ways, give me enough time dear brothers, I promise, I will. I may be the only blemish in our kind but if I succeed we would attain perfection in our ways."

Everyone present in the assembly looked at each other obviously uncertain of the boy's words. They eyed their lord finally and the expression on his face dismayed them.

Vermos kept his face straight and stern yet in his eyes were hope. He may try to hide it but he felt earnestness in the boy's words. Once again he prayed to the gods, wishing that his decision be the best for all.

And as he ended his plea to the gods above he spoke with conviction both in his voice and in his eyes.

"The gods has spoken. You, the cursed cupid, are to find a cure in half a year but if you fail, you will be decupidized." With those words spoken with such authority and conviction, Vermos exited the hall but before he completely disappeared, he heard these words spoken with the same intensity as his,

"My lord, you will never have to disown a cupid."

* * *

continuará.**

* * *

**

_Please do share your thoughts :) And I hope it didn't disappoint you that no GA characters appeared in the prologue, I really wanted it to be like that, because they are meant to appear in Chapter 1, but please do comment :) Thank you for reading :)_

_-Wrightless Small  
_


End file.
